1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of solar heating, and more particularly relates to a low cost apparatus for collecting solar energy and using it to heat a fluid.
2. The Prior Art
An extended discussion of the prior art and several known prior art patents is given in a Prior Art Statement lodged in the Patent Office file relating to the present invention.
The heart of a solar heating system is the collector. The type of collector used in the present invention is a panel through which a fluid (liquid or gas) is forced to flow, to absorb and carry away the heat collected by the panel. Numerous designs for such collector panels have been proposed in recent years.
In spite of the considerable activity in this field, panels currently being marketed are not sufficiently hardy to endure the severe environment to which they are exposed, without excessive maintenance or replacement. Additionally, previous attempts to produce more durable panels have resulted in panels which are even more expensive.
The rigors of the environment should not be underestimated. These include temperatures ranging from below freezing to above 200.degree. C., prolonged exposure to the ultraviolet components of the solar radiation, and exposure to destructive chemicals in the fluid used. Few materials can withstand these stresses daily without experiencing a seemingly premature deterioration.
For example, many materials lose strength and rigidity at the higher temperatures, and the panel structures may become distorted by differential effects. Prolonged exposure to ultraviolet radiation causes many plastic materials to craze and crack. Undesirable chemicals in the fluid may, in time, cause erosion or clogging of the fluid passages.